List of Citizens of Em Street Characters
The Full List of Every Character from Citizens of Em Street. =Main Characters= Drake Wade Josh An Anxious 20-Year Old Mallard from Nova Scotia, who moved to Em’s World when he was 9. He’s dating Heather, but their relationship is completely non-sexual. He is best friends with Simon, Javier, and Dell. He’s a College Student who tries to present Maturely, but sometimes overreacts. He lives in an Apartment by himself, which Simon, Heather, and Jav have all stayed at before. Simon lives with Drake during Summer Vacation and March Break, Heather stays with Drake on certain weekends (because sometimes the music playing at the nightclub she works at is so loud she can’t sleep), and Jav wanted to prove to Em he didn’t need a caretaker, which resulted in Em taking him back home in the middle of the night. He likes the Ice Age Movies and sounds like Sulley from Monsters Inc, or Em’s Real-Life Dad. He is represented by the color Green. He has a particular fear/dislike of Em and thinks he’s trying to take over the world. At some point in the series, Drake becomes Em’s manservant, and unintentionally enters a sexual relationship with him. He doesn’t have a job, but hopes to get one after graduating college. While Simon is his closet friend, he also dislikes his lack of control over his negative emotions in public. He was named after the show Drake and Josh, and his middle name comes from Wade from Orson’s Farm/U.S. Acres. Drake also wants to pursue a relationship with Jav, in which they would meet up once or twice a week at one of their houses, and have sex. He is terrible at pronouncing foreign words and speaking Non-English Languages. He was born on August 17th, 1999. He doesn’t have a driver’s license. Heather Rojo Pérez A 26-Year Old Latina Human from Venezuela (albeit who speaks with a Mexican Accent and has a Caucasian Skin Tone). She’s been dating Drake for 4 Months. When she first met Javier she thought he was adorable and wanted to cuddle him like a stuffed animal. She would just love watching Drake and Javier making out, if that were to happen. But ultimately thinks that a polyamorous relationship would be too difficult. She’s notably tough and sassy, and rarely wears pants, preferring skirts. She is the only main character who isn’t a virgin at the start of the series. She used to work as a Sex Worker who would screw anyone regardless of sex or gender, even though sex with anyone other than a Man disgusted her. She did it for the money. She has been in 2 Previous Relationships with a Tapir and an Alien. At one point, Javier developed feelings for her. Her favourite movie is Mamma Mia, she is Straight, and her favorite color is Red. When she was a kid, she attended an all-girls school with her twin sister Rosa. She was named after actress, Heather Locklear. Her birthday is July 19th. She owns a glossy-looking red car, which she sometimes uses to drive her boyfriend around. Mister Javier “Jav” Monotonious An Ageless Black Monotonious who Em found in Nairobi, Kenya. He was taken to the Em’s World Border Hospital from an alleyway, where he was found with a near-fatal head injury. After 2 Months of sleeping and eating soup in the Hospital, he met Drake and the others. He was mute up until this incident. Either the Head Trauma cured his lifelong Muteness or he is lip-syncing to a speech device in his brain. He’s a friendly creature who lives in an Apartment in The Em Tower’s basement. His interests include things like basketball, fairytales, and checkers. He’s a very childish person, but has severe mental problems and takes antidepressants. When he doesn’t take them, he acts violent, scared, and gets upset more easily. He has had crushes on Drake, Heather, Birdtha, Jai, Ximena, Hilary, and Tiffany. Em makes sure to get him lots of sex toys to subdue his desires. He is a closeted Bisexual. When he is relaxed, he either speaks in a calm monotone voice, or a quiet raspy voice. His other voice variations include a Brooklyn Accent, a SpongeBob SquarePants Impression, and Figment from Journey into Imagination. He is usually represented by the color Red. Jav suffers from memory loss and wants to see his Mom. When Jav first landed in Em’s World, he had to take 5 Injections when Em found out that he wasn’t vaccinated as a child. Javier is severely underweight, only weighing a cartoonish 10 pounds. He idolizes Curly Howard and loves carbonated water. He acts happy-go-lucky to fight against his mental issues. His favorite Disney Movie is Pinocchio. He is easily prone to nosebleeds. His birthday is on March 17th. His surname is a placeholder, and its unknown what his real surname is. It’s possible that Javier is actually his last name. He is rumoured to be the son of celebrities Jessa Hare and Joseph Monotonious, which would make him a prince, as Joseph is the son of the king and queen of the Black Monotoniouses, Jésus and Evelyn Monotonious. =Side Characters= Theresa Millicent “Terry” Jackson A 17-Year Old Tomboyish Jack Russell Terrier. She attends High School with her best friends Hattie and Gretchen. She loves Videogames and regularly goes to the Arcade. Her owners are an unmarried couple named Millie and Jackson, which is where she gets her middle and last names from. She was originally born at a Dog Adoption Center on Route 6, along with her 6 Siblings. Her sexuality is not mentioned and she remains single for the entire show. She is on the Senior Girls Track and Field team. She exclusively speaks in barks and her favorite color is Turquoise. Terry was named after her breed. She takes Trumpet lessons and is very good at playing the instrument. Her birthday is in April. She’s had jobs at a Game Shop, at a Movie Theatre, and as a therapy dog. Birdtha Lisa Huber-Bianchi A 19-Year Old Yellow One-Eyed Domestic Canary who works a fast food joint. She is typically shy but outgoing and speaks in a calm valley-girl type voice. She’s not a sporty person but dresses in sporty attire like sweaters and baggy jeans. She was born via surrogate because her mother was scared of experiencing pains during childbirth, which explains why her parents are not Canaries. It’s not specified if she attends high school or if she has graduated, both are possible though. Birdtha hates being without her friends, and is easily flattered by the likes of Javier or Sissy. And she was created to be the bridge between girly-girl and tomboy. Her favourite band is The Beastie Boys and her favorite color is Orange. She has the largest bust size out of the main Female Characters. She is also an Asexual Lesbian but this is never brought up in the show. She is also a bit flexible and has tried being in a relationship with Javier, who honestly just wanted to play with her boobs. Her name is a pun on Bird and the name Bertha. =Major Recurring Characters= Simon Flipping Cooley (Neé Simone Judas Cooley) Drake’s 20-Year Old best friend who he’s known since age 9. He’s a serious, mature Mountain Bluebird from Quebéc who wears goggles for eyeglasses. He, Drake, Gerald, Nathan, Dell, Rhona, Lizette and Jai all attend Cranston Community College or as it’s nicknamed, Crapston. He is a die-hard fan of A Nightmare on Elm Street, The Invisible Man, and Slasher Movies in General. And typically wears a Freddie Krueger Sweater. He is a Post-Op Transgender Man who started transitioning at 15. He is also Gay and in a relationship with Nathan. Like his friend Drake, he and his family moved to Em’s World when he was 9. He sounds like Bert from Sesame Street. His Email is cruelsimon@ccc.ca and his favorite color is Light Gray. He’s usually busy at his job, which is at a convenience store. He lives in a College Dorm with his Roommate Gerald. He and Drake invented a holiday called “Chrismannakah,” so they could celebrate the holidays together, as Drake is a Christian and Simon is a Jew. Simon is not offended by transgender slurs and takes them as a compliment, but it’s hard for his friends to tell if he’s joking or being serious about this. He was very close to his Grandfather Serge, and his death was so heartbreaking that he didn’t tell anybody. He secretly loves disco music and goes out to disco night every Saturday. Another even-less-known fact about him, is that he works as a Gay Pornstar for the production company Birdieboyz. He is also a good tattoo artist, and will do them for free. When he was a child, he would watch English programming with French Subtitles, which helped him in learning English as a second language. He was born on September 1st, 1999. He likes skiing in the wintertime. Delbert “Dell” Troy A 21-Year Old best friend of Drake and Simon’s who works at the Deli Section at the local Superstore. She gets very excited easily and wants nothing but to work at the Deli and find a way to breathe on land for more than 5 Minutes. She is a Peach-Colored Octopus who sometimes wears a Water Helmet. She is a feminine Non-Binary Person assigned Male at Birth who is fine with any pronoun, but this is never brought up in the show. She, and the other Octopi on the show, sound like Blobby from Hotel Transylvania. When she was 10, on the same day that Drake and Simon’s families moved to Em’s World, she and her family latched onto the bus carrying everyone and hitched a ride to Em’s World. Her favorite thing in the world is her Yellow scarf, which is her favorite color. She lives in an underwater house with her parents, brother, and cousin. Her name comes from Dell Computers and her favorite singer is Flo Rida. Em Javier’s 30-Year Old Half-Human Godfather and the first and only Prime Minister of Em’s World. He has no Political Affiliation and judges people based on niceness to others. He also believes that working for him makes you high-class. He often drives around in a Black Pod Car created by himself. When he found Javier lying in an alleyway, about to die, he wanted to know how he ended up there. He is also the founder of The Em’s World Theme Park (or just Em’s World). While Javier lives at The Em Tower, Em actually lives in an ordinary gray house with his Family. He enjoys impersonating other fictional characters and collecting gemstones. So far he’s been a Shoe Model, Athlete (in Track and Field, Soccer, Badminton, Tetherball, Gaga Ball, and Basketball), Mascot, The Founder and Leader of Em’s World, Businessman, Scientist, Astronaut, Contest Judge, Gospel Singer, Teacher, Santa, Emcee, Phone Answerer, Weapon Crafter, Animal Rider, and Hype Man. Em was originally a normal human, but gained half-human abilities after escaping a black hole with no injuries. He is Aromantic and sexually attracted to Drake, even though Drake obviously finds him to be weirdest guy to ever have feelings for him. His species, the half-humans, communicate through whooping noises. Em sometimes claims to have a wife or a girlfriend. The reason why he wants Drake, Javier and Simon to work for him is because he needs a way to entertain the other citizens while he constructs areas of Em’s World, and fights against The Hellspawns, his worst enemies. He used to attend university with Lute Hellspawn. He is voiced by Em. His birthday is on May 21st. =Recurring Characters= Gerald Oberson Simon’s 20-Year Old Quirky Hipster Roommate who listens to the band The Streets. He is a Gray Catbird with a Snout instead of a beak. He is part-hippie part-cares about Simon not freaking out. His hair is dyed Lavender most of time but often he will also dye his hair other colors like dark green and magenta. His natural hair color is a mystery, but his mother has Black Hair. He’s the only character who is known to like Coffee. He is Asexual and might be romantically attracted to Women, albeit very picky about them. He enjoys British Culture to the fullest. His favorite color is Lavender. He speaks in a less exaggerated surfer dude type voice. He has his own public access show titled Gerald Shows Something Off. Some of his friends call him “Gerry.” He has been trying to explore his romantic attraction by dating Scarlett, which turned out successful. Harriet “Hattie” Turner A 17-Year Old Black-and-White Siberian Husky. She is best friends with Terry and Gretchen, and is deaf. She wears a yellow hearing aid to help with her deafness. She and Terry act a little immature for teenagers, but they know when it’s time to get serious. They are both in the special needs classroom at their school. Her surname is actually that of the family that owns her. Hattie sounds similar to Bev from Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own, and they share similar personalities. Hattie speaks with a lisp and her favorite color is purple. She is questioning her sexuality, as most children are. Hattie was originally just known as “Husky,” before she was given her name. Gretchen Goff A Punky 18-Year Old Masai Giraffe who’s friends, and attends high school with, Terry and Hattie. She claims to have a Boyfriend, but he is never seen. Unlike most of the characters, she walks on 4 Legs instead of 2. She always is seen wearing dark makeup and chokers. She is straight and lives at the zoo. She was named after Gretchen Weiners from Mean Girls. She is one of the tallest characters in the show. She is sometimes called “Gretch” by her friends. Nathan Louis Amadeus Baloney Simon’s 20-Year Old Common Blackbird Boyfriend. He manufactures and repairs cars, and drives around in a Van with his Business’ name and Phone Number on it. While Simon is the dominant one is the relationship, Nathan tops in the bedroom and is responsible for keeping him calm. He sounds similar to Simon, but more relaxed. He is good friends with Drake and Javier, and hasn’t met Gerald. He has 3 Brothers. Elezibetina “Sissy” Bernstein A 19-Year Old Grizzly Bear. In the comics, Birdtha and Sissy are dating, while in the show, their sexualities are never brought up. She is the biggest girly-girl on Em Street, and I mean big in both ways. She is always skipping around the street, happy to have graduated high school and happy to get a job. She speaks in a typical cutesy girly voice. She has 8 Older Siblings, one of whom works as a cop. Melinda A 17-Year Old Gray Pig who attends the same High School as Terry, Hattie and Gretchen. She and Terry are on the senior girls track and field team. She likes exploring shopping malls and wearing Bermuda shorts. She commonly appears as a background character. LaShawn An African Leopard who works as a cashier at Dollarama. They’re Gender is not given or specified and they’re name is unisex. Drake always comes to the store to complain to LaShawn about his problems, while they just stand and wait for Drake to buy something and leave. LaShawn has 2 Siblings, who are both Black Panthers (Leopards with Melanism). Jen “Heather’s Gal-Pal” Heather’s 27-Year Old Best Friend who is a Wallaroo. She drinks POM and doesn’t want to have kids. She and Heather both used to be sex workers. She is a bit lazy and wishes life was fun for her. Rhona Jefferson A 20-Year Old Sumatran Rhinoceros. She is one of Simon’s “nerd friends.” She is roommates with Jai. Her family is considered the weirdest in Em Street, and she lives in a dorm because she wants to avoid her sometimes abusive single father. She has a younger sister, who’s a child. She is confused about whether or not she needs/wants a boyfriend. She is best friends with both Jai, Simon, and Lizette, but has the fun with Lizette. While she doesn’t think Jai is being responsible, she doesn’t mind what she does with her life, as long as she’s fulfilling her desires. She gets inspiration from walking on the sidewalk throughout the entire city. In her free time, she goes to her Dad’s House to play with her little sister. She actually wishes that Simon wasn’t gay so they could be together, but she later accepts that he is already taken. She’s happy that her father is finally going to get married. She speaks in a semi-monotone but still feminine voice. When she sings, her voice sounds like singer Alicia Keys. Lizette A 20-Year Old Brown and Pink Ostrich who wears glasses and a ponytail. She is Rhona’s best friend. She is considered one of Simon’s “nerd friends.” Though her personality is more optimistic than the other guys. She, Gerald, Heather and Gretchen are the tallest characters on the show. She likes to make puns and make people laugh. She used to attend to same high school as Drake, Simon, and Lyle. She has a boyfriend, who is also an Ostrich. Sometimes she appears as a background character. Simon prefers to call her by the nickname “Liz.” She is best friends with Rhona, who Rhona of as the bright side of her life. She has an interest in wrestling and staged events on television. She wishes she could fly, and her favourite school subject was science. Jai “Ho” Morales A 21-Year Old Coquerel's Sifaka Party-Girl from the Caribbean, who likes Javier. She is Rhona’s Roommate. She thinks leggings are awesome and is on good terms with Rhona. She’d do anything to prove that jeggings are awesome as well. She sometimes appears as a background character. Javier later went on a date with her, but got upset when she never arrived and was already on a date with another man. She is nicknamed “Jai Ho,” from the Pussycat Dolls song of the same name. Her favourite color is brown. Her parents were originally from Madagascar, as most Lemurs are. Mervin/Josy Liao An annoying 19-Year Old Tailless Black Monotonious, born and raised by a Chinese Family in Brazil. She was going to work for Em, but left after a week and went back to Brazil. She occasionally visits Em Street to see her crush, none other than Drake. She is Genderfluid, and when she identifies as Male, she goes by the name Mervin instead. She is in a “relationship” with a guy named Lon. She is also considered an aggressive girly-girl, and loves the color pink. She might be bisexual, as her favourite comic series, Cherry Poptart, is pornographic in nature, and features straight and lesbian sex. Though she might just enjoy it for the plots or characters. She hates Heather, because she’s Drake’s girlfriend and not Josy. Birdtha used to have feelings for her, until she started seeing Sissy more often. Monica Human A Caucasian Human who’s neighbours with Drake. She’s a 37-Year Old who hops onto everything modern-looking and dresses identically to Heather. She has a Younger Sister, Cheryl, who works for The Hellspawns. At one point she wanted to work for Em, but quit after being told that she had to work her way up to work alongside the higher-ups (Ashton, Javier, etc.). She is dating a Chandelier. Tune Mellotone A 37-Year Old Metrosexual Music Note, and Harmony’s Husband who’s neighbours with Drake and Monica. He used to be friends with famous actor, Joseph Monotonious, as he himself was a famous singer back in the day. He’s been living in his (and his wife’s) apartment for 12 Earth Years. Harmony Mellotone (Neé Moore) A 34-Year Old Music Note, and Tune’s Plus-Size Wife who’s neighbours with Drake and Monica. She doesn’t have a lot of friends and rarely goes out of the house. “Hot Dog Guy” A 30-40 something Hot Dog who lives in the same Apartment Complex as Drake. He hates loud noises. He is a common background character. Avigail “Avi” Zavyalova A 25-Year Old Soviet Spy hired by various people to spy on various people. Drake had actually developed feelings for her when they first met, which she saw as strange. She later told him she was Asexual, and didn’t have time for romantic relationships, and even if she did, she is married. She just doesn’t wear her wedding ring for fear of getting it caught on something. She originally worked for The Hellspawns until after The Second Apocalypse. She now works for Em but does her work in The Soviet Union. She enjoys dressing as a man in her spare time. She is a Turquoise Monotonious. She is voiced by Em. Lyle Gordon Drake, Simon, and Lizette’s 20-Year Old former classmate from school. He is an American Alligator who has an interest in Dinosaurs (which Alligators descend from). He doesn’t attend Cranston College like his other former classmates. He attends an unspecified University in Em’s World. He also appears as a background character. Ximena Javier’s first Girlfriend. Their relationship is very confusing, but they seem to be in an on-off relationship. Ximena is a Common Vampire Bat who likes to dress in Cardigans and fly with Javier. She is hardly bothered by him. Farrah ”the Fairy” A 15-Year Old Fairy Penguin. She normally appears as a background character. She likes being around Javier. Hallie Lenora Tossis A 22-Year Old Shoebill who laughs loudly. She used to be interested in Javier, until she just stopped caring about him. Her name is a pun on Halitosis, and her first name originally came from actress, Halle Berry. Hallie has a Cat Tattoo on her back, along with 2 Others. She likes shirts with mesh involved. She also appears as a background character. Thomas W. A Red and Pink European Wildcat who usually appears as a background character. He has had some interaction with Drake and Javier before. Floss A 25-Year Old (in Alien Years) Fuzz who used to date Heather 8 Months Ago. He doesn’t know why she broke up with him, but it could be due to her wanting to improve her life. Floss later started dating an alien from the planet Jupiter, named LLixjyx Tegermyer (Pronounced: Licks-Jicks Teg-Er-My-Er). He is now engaged to LLixjyx, and he currently lives on Jupiter with them. “Heather’s Ex-Boyfriend” Heather’s as-of-yet unnamed Ex-Boyfriend. He is a Brazilian Tapir who loves wearing wool sweaters. His favorite colors are Orange and Olive. Mr. Fryday A French Fry who loves politics. He hands out newspapers to the people on Em Street and nearby. He appears as a background character. “Price Tag Elephant” An as-of-yet unnamed Elephant who wears a Price Tag for an earring. The Elephant appears as a common background character. “Shady” A shady Cranston College Student. He is a Purple Lava Lamp who wears ripped shirts to look intimidating. He doesn’t seem to like Drake. He commonly appears as a background character. He lives with his grandparents. Lupe A Melanistic Wolf (or Fox), who appears as a background character. Her name comes from Canis Lupus, the Latin name for Wolves. Lola Chapman A 17-Year Old Poodle who growls at unfamiliar people. She is best friends with Terry and Hattie. She only speaks in barks and growls. She was named after a real life dog, owned by Em’s great grandfather. Sarai A Chinese Crested Dog who likes Javier. She is a guitarist who hopes to be part of a band in the future. She doesn’t have an owner and lives by herself in an Apartment. She commonly appears as background character. “Roody” A Black Swan from Australia. He recently moved to Em Street and hasn’t met that many people yet. He’s a little shy but enjoys being around energetic people like Javier. He appears as a background character. Scarlett An Orange and Scarlet-Colored Bird who is friends with Simon. She regularly hangs out at the bird-only coffee shop with Simon and Gerald. Dr. Larold “Larry” Black An as-of-yet Unnamed Black Rhinoceros who works as a doctor and a surgeon at the Em’s World Border Hospital. He and his coworkers were the ones who performed on Javier while he was recovering from brain trauma. When he is not working, he goes to The Em Zone to dance and have fun. He doesn’t normally wear clothes. He appears as a regular background character. He has a son who attends elementary school. =The Main Character’s Relatives= Dinah Josh Sr. and Derek Josh Dinah, Drake, and Donny’s Parents. They are both Mallards like their kids. Dinah Josh Jr. Drake’s 23-Year Old Older Sister. A College Graduate who teaches Jazzersize Lessons. Javier might have feelings for her, since they both love exercise. Her name comes from Dinah Shore. Donatello “Donny” Josh Drake’s 16-Year Old Younger Brother who attends the same high school as Terry, Hattie, Gretchen, and Melinda. Darren Josh Drake’s Paternal Cousin who’s around the same age as him. He is a country boy who lives in Nova Scotia and has a Daughter named Mollie. Mollie Josh Drake’s 5-Year Old Second Cousin and Darren’s Daughter. She likes playing with her Dolls and dressing up. She wants Javier to rule Fairytale Land with her. Rosa Rojo Pérez Heather’s 25 or 26-Year Old Twin Sister, who lives with the rest of her family in Venezuela and can only speak Spanish with minimal English. Terry’s Parents The parents of Terry Jackson. They had 7 Puppies Together, including Terry. It’s unknown where they live. But they used to live at a pet adoption center on Route 6, which is where their puppies were born. Millicent “Millie” One of Terry’s owners and Jackson’s Girlfriend. Her face is never seen. Jackson One of Terry’s owners and Millie’s boyfriend. His face is never seen. Wilma Huber Birdtha’s Mother. She is a Pacific Walrus who would do anything for her daughter, and loves watching movies with her. She loves Disco and Rock Music. Mark Bianchi Birdtha’s Father. Jacqueline Cooley Simon’s 51-Year Old overworked Mother. She is separated from her husband, and has been for a while. She can speak French and English like her son. She is nicknamed “Wacky Jacky” by the neighborhood. Mr. Cooley Simon’s 50-Something Father, who is separated from his Mother. Simon doesn’t like it when people bring him up. He frequently gets into fights with his wife. He is not fluent in English. Quinn Lavoie Simon’s slightly obnoxious 20-Year Old Female Cousin. She’s a big fan of Mystery Movies and Escape Rooms. She likes to wear loose shirts that show her shoulders. Serge Cooley Simon’s Deceased Paternal Grandfather. He used to work as an aviator during the war (possibly the first Apocalypse). He was the oldest relative in the family to know that Simon was transgender, and he gave him his old goggles as a keepsake, which Simon had later modified so he could wear them as normal eyeglasses. Simon considers him the only family member who wasn’t crazy. Serge died when Simon was 18, aged 73. Mr. and Mrs. Troy Dell’s parents, both of whom are Octopi. Dell’s Brother Dell’s as-of-yet unnamed Younger Brother. Em’s Mommy Em’s Unseen Mother who is mentioned multiple times in the show. Em is constantly motivated to do things for and impress his mom. =The Monotonious Royal Family= Jessa Janey Monotonious (Neé Hare) Gabby’s Deceased Mother. She was a popular actress and singer who walked by fellow actor Joseph Monotonious while he was having a depressive episode. When he saw her, he tried to snap out of it. They later got married and had Gabby and Allegedly, Javier. She died of unknown causes, aged 31. She is a Hare with beige fur. Fey Gabby’s Maternal Aunt and Jessa’s Older Triplet Sister. She looks exactly like Jessa. When she performed with her sisters, she dyed her hair Blonde. She still does sometimes. She is married and has some kids of her own. She works as a security guard for Em, and is Javier’s caretaker. Even if Javier isn’t her nephew, she will still be his legal guardian. Mia Hare Gabby’s Maternal Aunt and Jessa’s Younger Triplet Sister. When she performed with her sisters, she dyed her hair Black. It’s unknown what she does or where she lives now. Joseph Peter “Joey” Monotonious Daianna, Gabby, Winny and Nikki’s 50-Year Old (in Monotonious Years) Father, Jésus and Evelyn’s firstborn child, and Jessa’s Husband (up until her death). Like his children, he is a Black Monotonious, a species of animal that primarily lives in Africa, Europe, and Asia. Joseph was born in Present-Day Iraq with 5 of his younger siblings, Randolph, Emma, Mohammed, Fatima, and Miriam. A few months before travelling outside of the village, he has started a comedy team with his brothers, Randolph and Mohammed. Called The Monotonious Brothers, they only lasted 4 Weeks before Joey got bored. When he was 19, he shipped himself via crate to The United States of Luteland to learn more about the outside world. He had also shaved his Afro and started wearing clothes. When he moved to Luteland Manhattan (now known as New Amyorkhearst), he met Lute Hellspawn, who became his manager for his musical career. It’s believed that Lute might have caused his mental issues. Joseph’s first marriage was to a living porcelain sex doll named Louise. Louise was later found dead inside a dumpster, and her murder has yet to be solved as none of Joseph’s DNA was found around the scene and there were no other suspects. When he was 22, Joseph started acting more crazy in public and it was believed he started trying drugs around this time. When in fact he was disappointed over Louise’s death and over Lute’s demands for the profits from his albums. This, and other significant events in the city caused The First Apocalypse. The next year Joseph calmed down, and saved the city from the still in-charge Lute, he met Jessa Hare and her sisters Fey and Mia. He fell in love with Jessa and they started starring in sitcoms together. Several Years later, they got married and had their first child, Gabriella. And next came their second child, Javier, his only son. Due to the health risks involved with having more children, Jessa couldn’t have more than 2 Children, so Joseph had his next 2 Kids with different women (with Jessa’s permission, of course). After Jessa died, Joseph left Winny and Nikki with their biological Mothers and it’s unknown what happened to Gabby and Javier during this time. Joseph currently lives in his mansion, after being released from a mental hospital. Daianna Monotonious Joseph Monotonious’s former adoptive African Human Daughter from Zimbabwe. She was found when she was 11 Years Old, but Joey had to put her in the care of Em, who sent her to Asia as an Adult to stop The Hellspawns. Decades later, Em forgot her, when she came back from Mongolia and thought Javier replaced her. She strongly dislikes Javier and Javier is scared of her. She is the oldest of the Monotonious Children and her favorite color is Blue. Gabriella Jennifer Montana Sandpaper “Gabby” Guye (Neé Monotonious) A 22-Year Old Black Monotonious with Blonde Hair. She lives in Queensfax and has a boring Office job where she works with her best friends (and coworkers), Clara and Xandra. Rowan Guye Gabby’s 9-Year Old (in Monotonious years) Son. Like his mom, he wants to know where his uncle is, and he’s a Black Monotonious with Blonde Hair. Winifred Mackenzie Maine Montana “Winny Sweetcake” Monotonious Gabby, and Nikki’s Younger 18-Year Old Half-Sister. Like Gabby, she is a Black Monotonious. She is a famous Popstar who sounds like real-life singer Fergie. She is also an attention horse who wears fake boobs under her dresses. She’s only a few months Younger than Jav. Later into the series, she has a daughter named Trixie. Nicole Beatrix Xander Hyperion “Nikki” Monotonious The youngest of the Monotonious Children and Gabby, and Winny’s 17 or 18-Year Old Half-Sister. Like her other siblings, she is a Black Monotonious. Her Gender is not brought up as anything, so she might be Non-Binary. She is a Witch Doctor-in-Training who lives in the Monotonious village in Kenya. Evelyn Monotonious A Centuries-Old Black Monotonious, Jésus’s wife, and the first Monotonious ever created. She is currently a Great Grandmother who has given birth to 1000+ Children. She is also the Queen of all the Monotoniouses (or at least the Black ones). She is blind and her uncut hair is always covering her eyes. She was originally called “Evie,” but her name was changed to avoid religious offence. Jésus Monotonious A Centuries-Old Black Monotonious, Evelyn’s Husband, and the second Monotonious ever created. He is the King of all the Monotoniouses (or at least the Black ones), but he’s having severe health problems and wants to retire as King. Randolph Monotonious A 50-Year Old (in Monotonious Years) Black Monotonious, Evelyn and Jésus’s Second Child, and the heir to the Monotonious throne. He is Asexual and works as a guard standing outside of the village. He has a small disliking for his brother Joseph. He doesn’t like being called Randy, which is what Joey used to call him back when he was a comedy team with his brothers, Joseph and Mohammed. Emma Nu Loren Fettuccine Soren (Neé Monotonious) Evelyn and Jésus’s Third Child and Oldest Daughter. She is the other heir to the Monotonious Throne and lives with her husband, Mr. Soren, in Italy. Rosario Soren Emma’s Oldest Child. His Gender is not specified, and he is in a relationship with another Monotonious named September. Mohammed Monotonious Evelyn and Jésus’s Fourth Child. He, like his Younger sister Fatima, are Muslims and live in Saudi Arabia. When he was part a comedy team with Joey and Randolph, he was nicknamed Momo. He has 3 Wives. Fatima Latifi (Neé Monotonious) Evelyn and Jésus’s Fifth Child. She works as a Dancer. She and her brother Mohammed are Muslims and live in Saudi Arabia. Miriam Monotonious Evelyn and Jésus’s Sixth Child. She died ten years back. She was named after singer Miriam Makeba. Elijah Monotonious The Youngest of Evelyn and Jésus’s Children. He is a 15-Year Old and wants to serve in the military when he grows up. =The Recurring Character’s Family Members= Mayra Oberson Gerald’s Mother. She is from European descent and speaks in an incomprehensible accent. On special nights, she and Gerald go to a fancy restaurant, and she always orders shrimp, which when she says it, it sounds like “shemp.” Leonard Oberson Gerald’s Dad, who speaks in a similar manner to his son. Mr. Jefferson Rhona’s 38-Year Old single dad. He often acts crazy around his children and won’t stop talking about his ex-wife. Rhona’s Sister Rhona’s 7-Year Old Sister who likes Ladybugs and Dresses like one. =The Recurring Character’s Family Members= Mayra Oberson Gerald’s Mother. She is from European descent and speaks in an incomprehensible accent. On special nights, she and Gerald go to a fancy restaurant, and she always orders shrimp, which when she says it, it sounds like “shemp.” Leonard Oberson Gerald’s Dad, who speaks in a similar manner to his son. “Hattie’s Owner” A 12-Year Old human who is Hattie’s owner. He/She is considered a smarter younger sibling to Hattie. Mr. Jefferson Rhona’s 38-Year Old single dad. He often acts crazy around his children and won’t stop talking about his ex-wife. Rhona’s Sister Rhona’s 7-Year Old Sister who likes Ladybugs and Dresses like one. Beck LaShawn’s 19-Year Old older brother. He is a Black Panther (a Leopard with Melanism). He sometimes works at Dollarama, filling in for LaShawn. =Em’s Workers= Ashton A Blunthead Tree Snake who works as a spy for Em. He has a pair of robotic arms, which he sometimes uses for combat, as Snakes don’t have limbs. He is best friends with Javier. Doctor Tram A Guam Rail who works as a spy for Em. He was found by Em lying on some train tracks and got him away before he was crushed. He is scared that his species will go completely extinct, but thankfully was able to find a Female Guam Rail named Koko, who he is married to and has kids with. Project: One “Manitoba” A Small Weaponized Black Robot built by Em. He was created during the Second Apocalypse, after Joseph had a mental breakdown and failed to defeat Lute Hellspawn. Manitoba, Em, and 3 Other Robots all managed to stop Lute, and Lute agreed to give Em the land to build an independent Province and Sanctuary. The Province that would be known as Em’s World. Manitoba and the other robots are kept locked up until the next war strikes. Though sometimes he is brought out for other occasions, such as Battle Royales. He’s Em’s favorite. Project: Two “XKO” Another Black Robot built by Em, who fought during the apocalypse with Manitoba, Project: Three, and Amber. Project: Three “Boxpile” Another Black Robot built by Em. Project: Amber Another Black Robot built by Em. Amber was the fourth Robot built by Em. She is the first of Em’s robots who have the ability to speak. “The Black Sheep” An unnamed Black Sheep that works as a model at Em’s headquarters. She never speaks nor makes any noises. She is called “Blackie” by Em and her close friends. Mack Letty A White Pencil Squid who works for Em. He speaks in a deep monotone voice. Em jokingly calls him “Macklemore.” Erin An 18-Year Old Indian Rhinoceros who works for Em. She is the President and Founder of The EΜΥ (Em Mu Upsilon) Fraternity at Em National University. She is best friends with her Second-in-Command, Moss. She was named after a real-life friend of Em. Tiffany McCool A Rabbit who works for Em. Jav has a little crush on her. She is best friends with an unnamed Aqua-Colored Squid with eyelashes. She lives in an Apartment by herself. Tantric An Alien who is friends with Em. They work together on several occasions. Cyrillic A Shapeshifting Robotic-Type Alien who lives in Em’s Computer System. He watches over Em’s Portal. He later explored the outside world but found it unsatisfactory. Loona, Zelda, and Hilary A group of three Half-Human Women who work for Em. Loona A Half-Human Woman who works for Em. She doesn’t do much around the headquarters other than sit still and look pretty. She also works as the lunch lady at The Em Tower’s cafetería and as a coordinator for special events. Zelda Fastbender A Half-Human Woman who works for Em. She is considered the leader of the three to Em. She works as a product spokesperson and loves to shout through her megaphone. She is very positive and loud most of the time. She and Hilary are cousins. Hilary A Half-Human Woman who works for Em. She has a high-pitched voice and is always wearing an earring in her left ear. Javier has a crush on her because of this, though they barely see each other and Em thinks the relationship would distract Hilary from her work. She gets dizzy easily. She and Zelda are Cousins. The Equestrian Spies An all-pony team of spies who work for Em. They also stop local crimes that are not dangerous compared to what they’ve been trained for. Zavier A Red Pony who helps with the computers and combat practice. Despite his “hip” appearance, he’s mostly the opposite of the “Cool-Guy” stereotype. Maxim A Magenta Pony who primarily works with the computers. He’s dating Petra and speaks with a British Accent. Petra Woolworth A Pale Lavender Pony who encourages toughness but also calmness. She’s dating Maxim and is best friends with Nitro. Naomi “Nitro” A Yellow Pony who is the leader of The Equestrian Spies. She is the most powerful and sometimes works on her own. Her Gender is Unspecified but she presents as Female outside of her work as a spy. Raisin A Blue Sheep who is best friends with Em and The Black Sheep. He doesn’t have a Gender. He was inspired by a Plushie owned by Em in real life. =Em’s University Students= Moss Patterson An 18-Year Old Member of the EΜΥ (Em Mu Upsilon) Fraternity. Moss is Erin’s Second-in-Command who loves skateboarding with Terry. Moss is also a Hip-Hop fan. Moss is a Non-Binary Tree that isn’t addressed with any pronouns. Chad Farfnugen The President of the EΩΔ (Em Omega Delta) Fraternity. He is a Green-Skinned Puppet who is controlled by a black unseen monster wearing purple sandals. He loves parties and hates getting stains on himself as he’s made of soft materials. “Chad’s Controller” Farrimond An unnamed Black Monster wearing Purple Sandals. Javier is extremely friendly towards him, so they may have met each other sometime in the past. It’s unknown if he’s a member of EΩΔ (Em Omega Delta). Murray Porselana A broken piece of Porcelain who is a member of EΩΔ (Em Omega Delta). His last name is Filipino for Porcelain. Jawed Lester “Knasher” MacEachainn A Crazed Orange and Black monster who is a member of EΩΔ (Em Omega Delta). Mr. Wormington Javier’s former pet worm. He was Jav’s first and only pet, until he met the EΩΔ (Em Omega Delta) Fraternity and wanted to join them. Jav never got a replacement pet. Woodrow “Woody” The 18-Year Old President of the ΝΒE (Nu Beta Em) Fraternity. He loves Woodworking and Computers. He can’t stand their rival EΩΔ (Em Omega Delta). He has invisible arms. He’s an anthropomorphic block of scrap wood. Jeffrey “Jeff” A 21-Year Old Capybara who isn’t part of a fraternity. Despite her name, she is Female and is getting her name changed to “Jeffrina.” She is a huge Feminist. =Other Characters= Clara Fier A Canadian Lynx who is coworkers with Gabby and Xandra. Her name is a pun on the word “clarifier.” Xandra A Sea Urchin who is coworkers with Gabby and Clara. She buys Coffee for her coworkers. Louise Monotonious (Neé Noname) Joseph’s first wife. A 20-Year Old porcelain sex doll who was found dead in a dumpster. She was very promiscuous and gross in public, but somehow managed to get Joseph to marry her. Her murderer is unknown, but Joseph was/is the main suspect. Javier’s Shadow A caricature of Javier’s Shadow, created in his imagination. Crispy Jesus A caricature of Jesus Christ. He is a figment who was created by Em. Cyborg Heather A Cyborg version of Heather, created by The Hellspawns and then reprogrammed by Em. The Cyborg sounds like Heather, just more robotic. “Alfredo” A Yellow Pencil Squid who works at a restaurant called Alfredo’s, hence his nickname. He is the only character in the show with a moustache. Bulgarian Lavender Extreme A Robot built by Em as a joke. His name was picked out from a jar of random words. He attacks people by shooting lotion out of the gray tube on his head. Chad Palmlee A Palm Tree who works at the apartment complex Drake, Tune, Harmony and Monica live at. He sometimes appears as a background character. Trent “Techno the Porcupine” Hoage A 29-Year Old Porcupine Politician and Game Developer, who strongly disagrees with Em. He is an Extreme Vegan who cares about the environment and shudders at the idea of modern technology. His nickname was a joke nickname given to him by Em and The Hellspawns at an event where he was promoting his new video game “Techno: The Teenage Funky Mouse.” During the event, Em and The Hellspawns we’re both getting slightly bored from listening to Trent talking about the game, so Em shouted “Techno the Porcupine! The Porcupine that hates fat people! The Porcupine that chases Squirrels! It’s the Porcupine that all your kids love! It’s Techno the Hoagie Porcupine!” This later became Trent’s unofficial theme song that his supporters (and haters) would sing whenever he was on-stage. He is a parody of Sonic the Hedgehog. LLixjyx Tegermyer Floss’s current significant other, after Heather left him for unknown reasons. September Rosario’s significant other. His gender is unknown. Koko Tram Dr. Tram’s wife. Her name comes from the Chamorro name from her species, the Guam Rail. Allegra A chromosome-shaped alien who assists The Hellspawns from up in space, without knowing of Em’s existence, or the fact The Hellspawns are harming the planet. Cerise “Machete” Feiffer A 42-Year Old Chihuahua who used to be a serial killer. Despite her nickname, she killed people with a chainsaw. She used to be cellmates with Joseph. She was originally sent to Luteland Maximum Security Prison, but after it became part of Em’s World, it was renamed The Em’s World High Max Facility. She is almost done serving her prison sentence. Caloh A former Em University Student, who is currently serving time in Em’s World High Max. She wanted to start a Fraternity with her friends Lasha and Jasmine, but the problem was that the hazing involved the female pledges being raped by men. After Em is informed on the death of a pledge named Megan, Caloh and her friends were arrested and charged with “getting someone to commit rape” and murder, as women can’t be charged with the rape of a woman unless they used a strap-on or have a penis. Jasmine was released on good behaviour, but Caloh continues to serve her sentence. Lasha A former Em University Student, who is currently serving time in Em’s World High Max. She, along with her friends Caloh and Jasmine were sentenced for a fraternity hazing involving rape and the accidental murder of a pledge. Jasmine An Em University Student. She and her friends, Caloh and Lasha, were arrested for a fraternity hazing involving rape and the accidental murder of a pledge. Jasmine served 6 Months before being released after completing 78 Hours of community service and for good behaviour. She has since returned to University. Mr. Guye Gabby’s husband, Rowan’s father, and Javier’s brother-in-law. He is a shadow. “Squid Drake” A Green Squid who bears a resemblance to Drake. The Squid appears as a background character alongside Squid Heather. “Squid Heather” A Red Squid who bears a resemblance to Heather. The Squid appears as a background character alongside Squid Drake. Zola A turquoise alien resembling a Monotonious. She appears as a background character (usually for scenes taking place in space), but has had speaking lines in most of her appearances. Cheyenne Drake’s Ex-Girlfriend from High School. Drake hasn’t seen her in 4 Years and all he remembers about her, is her name, and her beautiful lime green hair. It’s unknown if she died or moved away. A. A fuzz who lives on the moon. He is dating another alien named Coco. Coco A fuzz who lives on the moon. She is dating another alien named A. =Antagonists= Lutherette “Lute” and Abigail “Peach” Hellspawn A Married Demon Couple, both 30-Year Olds. They are politicians who took over the world a few years ago, who Em despises of. They have one employee by the name of Cheryl Human. Cheryl and The Hellspawns are the main antagonists of the series. Lute has Purple hair and wears a Purple tunic. While Peach has Black hair and wears a Pink Tunic. Lute wears the pants in the Relationship and is less talkative, and while Peach cares about taking over the world with her spouse, she’s also more talkative, sweet, and ”peachy,” which is where she got her nickname from. They have their own theme park franchise and merchandise. Lute and Peach are both Non-Binary. Cheryl Human Monica’s 36-Year Old Younger Sister who works for the Hellspawns. She was the one who tried to kill Javier, and failed. She is seen as worse than both of The Hellspawns combined. She has also worked as a prostitute alongside Heather and as a game show host. She could have feelings for Heather, but her sexuality is ultimately unknown. She is currently single and hasn’t had a serious relationship. Category:Characters Category:Em Street Characters